New Exford Perks
His Inquisitors tattoo on his forehead is the first thing you notice. It disturbs you slightly on the inside, but you manage to keep calm. Next, he puts one large hand on your shoulder, you can clearly see his battlescars. You turn around slowly to face this demeanor. This half-orc, his large appearance, his slow but unnerving movements and his face. He growls low, but menacingly at you, as if he knew who you were.. And what you had done.* "Draw your blade, if you want to live" - Targos Perks Perks are designed to give the players more of an edge, more of a characteristic approach into New Exford. The perks are designed to be of an equal powerlevel, but in a very different focus. The powerlevel also increases as the perk requires 6th, 12th, or 18th level to aquire. Epic level perks are not planned for this setting yet. The perks shown here will be updated as time goes on. Feel free to comment and to suggest different kinds of perks, as one mind can only have so much imagination.. Perks: A perk is a unique trait that your character earns, almost like a feat, but he/she earns one for every 6 Character levels he/she attains. *-Generic perks *-Combat perks *-Magic perks *-Psionic perks 6th level perks: * ''Marks a perk with a planned successor.'' 'Generic Perks:' *Blessing Of the Pegasus:' '+5ft speed +5 Jump, +2 levels of maneuverability on flight speed. Divine Servant (Requires FULL Divine, spellcaster. Max 1 pr group): You gain 1.5 Ranks of Faith, and: You sometimes speak to your Deity, and sometimes, sometimes you get coded messages in return. When the DM Calls for it, you can make a Listen/Search/Spot + a Sense Motive check to read the signs of your God. Most of the time, this leads to safe routes, avoidance of scams, warns you of dangers nearby or coming your way. This Perk may also lead you to treasure, an excellent ambush site, guide you in the general direction of your target.. etc.. Feathermoon Inspector (Requires Lawful):+2 Search, spot, listen, sense motive, gather information, bluff, diplomacy. Criminals try to avoid you if your badge is visible, and you unnerve criminals who have something to hide. *Foresight: +6 Initiative, +4 vs combat bluffs and +2 on reflex saves vs traps Hard to kill (requires 12+wis,dex,con): 'Once per session, any attack that you are able to parry or block or dodge that would reduce you to -1 or less hp will instead place you at 0 hp. while at 0-5 you can act as if you were disabled, if you have negative hp you bleed out, and will lose additional hp for actions taken. Any time you are hit by a critical hit, you can make a save vs (Enemy Attack Roll-10) to turn that hit into a normal hit. '*Harkonnen Inquisitor Initiate: '''+4 Bluff and Intimidate, +8 bonus(additional) to Interrogation rolls, Minor Intimidating presence reducing morale for Humanoid enemies who recognize this symbol. Few unique options when dealing with Law officials and criminals. '''Lootcrazed: +5 on all appraise checks, Better Deals when trading.. Can make a 1 fullround action appraisecheck. +4 on Search checks related to Loot and Valuables. Mark of The Rock (Req 14+ Con): '+2hp per Character level.(Retroactive and future-active etc) '''Mark of The Mongoose (Req 14 Dex): '+3Dodge AC and +1Dodge AC pr 4 Character levels. '''Obe Clans enlightenment: Reputation with Obe-Clan, +1 to all saves, +2 bonus to 4 chosen skills ---- 'Combat perks:' Bow specialist: '+3 AB with Longbows and Shortbows '*Crossbow Specialist: '+3 AB with Light, heavy, hand and repeating. (Gain proficiency with handC. and Repeating) '*Crusader(Requires full Paladin): '''+0.5 Faith, You gain +1 Divine Favor after each session, doubles the effectiveness of your Lay on Hands ability. You gain twice the normal amount of smite attempts per day, and you are allowed to multiclass with the following exception: Your multiclass levels can not exceed 1/3 of your paladin levels. '''Deadly aim: Chosen bow or crossbow gets +2 crit range and +4 to confirm criticals. Deadly Precision: Chosen melee weapon gets +1 crit range and +6 to confirm criticals. *Defensive Warrior: Double the bonus to AC when you use Combat Expertise. (Max +10 this way, this perk does not work with the feat: Allied Defense) Flexible Fighter: +2 AB with all Simple and martial weapons, only -2 with all unproficient weapons. You also gain the Improved Unarmed feat. *Furious charge: During a charge, you ignore the opponents shield, and his "Ready action with spear". Additionally, you do not provoke any attacks of opportunity from the square you begin in or the first one you enter when you charge. *Master of Weapon X: When wielding your weapon of choice, add: +1 AC if Light, +2 AC if onehanded, +3 if Twohanded (Parry/Dex) +2 to hit, +3 if onehanded, +4 if Light. If you use this weapon while wielding two weapons you gain this AC bonus once, and the AB on your mainhand weapon. You cannot choose any ranged weapon for this perk. Master Ranger: The Penalties for your manyshot is as follows: 2 arrows: -2AB, 3 arrows: -3AB, 4 arrows: -4AB. In addition, your point blank bonuses increase to +2, and range of your point blank shot feat is increased to 50ft. You receive a +5 to your hide checks when "Sniping".(See the Hide Skill) Ranged specialist: You may now attempt Bluff, disarm, trip, and sunder with ranged weapons, and you also do not provoke an attack of opportunity in melee combat with a bow vs 1 opponent. You do not have to shoot at this opponent, but if there are more then one opponents in close combat with you, only 1 opponent misses his attack of opportunity.(Your choice on who does not get an AoO) *Thug(Requires 2D6 sneak atk): '''For each -1(Max -2) on a power attack you take, you boost the damage of your sneak attack dice by the same amount(Max 6 each die). You may now use standard power attack with light weapons. You also receive an additional sneak attack die. '''Two weapon specialist: Choose two different kinds of weapons, when wielding these two together, you gain a +2 bonus on: AC(Parry/dex) and +2 to hit, and +2 on opposed Bluff, disarm, sunder, trip. *Wrestler(Requires Improved Grapple): 'You gain an additional +4 on grapple checks. Additionally, when targeted by a ranged attack while grappling, the attack has a 65% chance to hit your opponent, and only 35% to hit you. (Unless the attacker is unknown/surprises you) You may also reroll a natural 1 on touch attacks to initiate grapples, once per session. ---- 'Magic Perks: *Blessing Of the Unicorn: +5 on checks to penetrate spell resistance, +2 spellcraft Combat Magician(Combat Casting): 'You gain +4 concentration, and proficiency and the ability to wear/use padded and leather armor without arcane spell failure. Additionally you gain proficiency with a weapon of choice. You also gain +3 to all your attack rolls with spells. '*Elemental path(Arcane Caster): Choose one of the elemental kinds: Water/Ice, Fire, Electricity, Earth/Acid, Air, sonic, Arcane/magic/force, Void... You are now locked to this kind of damaging spell type. (All spells that deal damage become this type) You also receive: +2 to defeat enemy spellresistance with your dmg spells, +1 CL on your damaging spells. +1 spell DC vs your damaging spells. Spellcaster Deluxe: Wizards may not specialize, but gain +1 spell learned everytime they reach a new spellevel and +1 spellslot of all levels, +1 CL Sorcerers and spontaneous casters know 1 additional spell per level and gain +1 Caster Level. Clerics can choose 1 new domain, gain +1 Caster level, and receive an additional spellslot of each level spell. Druids can spontaneusly cast cure spells from all but their highest spell level, and receive +1 Caster level, and +1 spellslot of all spell levels. Understanding Magician: Gain +1 Caster level to all spellcasting classes, and +4 to all saves vs magic. You also gain +2 on saves vs psionic powers. If you have only 1 spellcasting class, increase your spell DCs by 1. ---- 'Psionic Perks:' (+1 Manifester level does not give increased power points, but allows additional augmenting) *Additional Powers I: You receive an additional power of each power level you are able to cast, unless you are a wilder, in which case you do not receive an additional power to your highest level of power. These powers learned follow the same rules as powers gained through level-ups. (Maximum power level 3 for Psions, 2 for wilders and Psychic warriors) *Blessing Of the Cofumbrius: +4 Power Penetration, +4 Psicraft Can gain Psionic focus with Standard action(Still Provokes AoO) *Psionic Prodigy(Requires 16+score): 'Your power point pool is calculated as if you were 2 levels higher in your manifesting class, and you may boost powers with 1 additional power point over the usual limit, costing you 2 pp. Or, you may boost powers 2 additional points over the usual limit for the cost of 4 pp. '*Psychokinesis Mastery: '''Choose an element in the Psychokinesis category, When manifesting a power with that element, you gain 1 free power point per 4 manifester levels to augment that power up to its normal limit. '''Psionic Endurance: '''You receive additional Power points as if you were 3 levels higher in your Manifesting class '''Supreme Wilder: The Caster level bonus from Wild surge doubles, but then gets subracted by 1, the % remains unchanged, You lose half of the usual power points from enervation, and you are still dazed. Understanding Psionic: Gain +1 manifester level to all psionic classes you possess, and a +4 on all saves vs psionics, and +2 vs all spells. If you have only 1 Manifester class, increase your power DC's by 1. -------------